Mission: Kanzaki Reloaded
by Sombereyes
Summary: A sequel to "Best Mission Ever". The Kanzaki case must be reopened to catch the final piece to the puzzle, one that had gotten away several years back. Natsuki has been reassigned the case and finds herself recalling the events that let up to the capture of Reito Kanzaki. In doing so, she hopes she will uncover the tracks of Nagi and Tomoe, the two that escaped. Shiz/Nat. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, so I'm going to try something a little different here, for the full story of "Best Mission Ever." Let's hope it turns out well...I may or may not have Shannon work with me on this...Futa really isn't her thing, and she's not overjoyed about it...so she's still in limbo if she will or not...I told her I'd go on ahead without her on this first chapter to test this out. This chapter is ungodly long, don't expect other chapters to ever be this long, but I wanted to get some sizable length here, to really get a good feel for how I want this to run.

Don't expect any heavy lemons, because if you know me by now, you know that just isn't my thing...but there will be highly suggestive themes through the entire story, crass language, a bit of violence, and plenty of Shiz/Nat stand alone scenes. This will be both a prequel, and a sequel...yes, yes, this is a bad idea...I know, smack me in the head now...

Also, a quick update...Shannon and I will be continuing "Rebirth: Child of Ice" together as a collaborative work, however, we're only going to extend it for a short while...the collaboration will begin next year some time...the planning is still going forward on that one, but we will see how it goes...all that we know for sure at the moment, is that we plan to continue it. We also plan to do a sequel for "Edge of Loneliness" although, we've no idea when that will be, it will take place next year as well..as far as the stories I do on my own, I've nearly gotten Symmetry's next chapter almost completed. That will be up once I decide to edit it one more time...however, it is the season, and the last minuet shopping for gifts and food supplies for the party is underway...needless to say I'm going to be going crazy within the next few weeks.

So, anyway, if you have not read "Best Mission Ever" I would advise that you read that first. This is AU, and there is some futa themes laced around a quite bit...if you've read "Best Mission Ever." you know what I'm talking about.

Don't own Mai HiME/Mai Otome.

**Mission Start: Reflection**

"The target has been subdued." Natsuki spoke into her small wire tap. "No innocents were harmed, he gave himself up peacefully. The police are taking them in now."

"Affirmative." A monotone voice spoke out. "With all threats neutralized, you may now return back to base. We're eagerly awaiting your safe arrival, and the written report."

"Sure thing Miyu." Natsuki said then walking to her car. She had just released the suspected over, another job over and done with, and she was thankful for that at least. It was one less thing to do. "Tell Shizuru I'll be home in about an hour." Her case load was always full it seemed.

"As you wish, Kuga." There was a small buzz, and then the line cut out completely.

Natsuki was positive Miyu had nearly bowed to the computer screen, but she didn't say anything about it as she turned on her car and let her side of the line go dead as well. The passenger side seat was covered with work already, and the back seat was covered in empty food containers from lunches. It was a total sty, but she didn't let that bother her as she drove through the empty streets, mostly because this car wasn't her pride and joy. It was a cheep one, and she'd been using it as a cover for the past week. The grungier it looked, the better it was for her, that's why she'd let it get as trashed as it did...

Though, when she arrived home and looked over in the corner of the large, several car garage, she found herself resisting the urge to pamper her own transport. She would be most assured to give her own car a proper wash and wax during the weekend when there would be time...then, if she happened to be lucky, she could take her motorcycle out for a joyride...for now though, she entered the apartment building that she had long since called home. It was only a few stories tall, but it had enough living space for most of Nao's team, Natsuki own place one of the largest, and it sat on the top floor of the building.

The safe house looked grungy, but inside really wasn't so bad. In fact it was normal. The first floor had been mainly renovated into offices, and that was her first stop as she dumped all of her paperwork, most of it unfinished for the time being, onto Nao's desk. She needed approval before she could continue with most of the paperwork. There was one case file however, that Natsuki had been reassigned recently, and it was both a fond memory, and a total headache.

"Working hard, or hardly working?" Chie asked, coming in with a huge mug of hot chocolate, her attire fit for the slums, meaning, she's stayed in house today. In her hands she had a few floppy disks, the outdated means of data transfer something both ironic, and startling. The fact that her slippers had a hole in the toe only added insult to the already depressing sight.

"A bit of both I guess." Natsuki answered, though her eyes were still scanning a few of the pages in the file that she'd completed. "Where's Nao?" A glance at Shizuru's desk, neat, and without even a speck of dirt, or askew paperwork, told Natsuki she had actually been down on the first floor, instead of upstairs.

"Nao was down in the basement..." The shooting range they had was down there. "Shizuru actually had free time today, so she came down to file away some stuff that we hadn't finished yet. I think she's down in the range too now, something about needing to practice."

"I think she's not too fond of being cooped up here all day." Natsuki nodded with a small little smirk. Shizuru was a wonderful mother, and a great wife, but she wasn't exactly known for being happy with just that alone. She hated the fact she couldn't be at Natsuki's side for work, and the walls of the safe house became mundane day after day. "If she's in the basement though, where's my daughter?" The basement was one place that was strictly off limits for the toddler.

Chie shrugged. "You know how it is around here...there's only three places she could possibly be if she isn't with Shizuru." That was the truth too...in many, many ways. Shizuru's protective streak was the cause of many headaches. There were only a small handful of people besides Natsuki that Shizuru actually trusted with their daughter with. Mai and Aoi were at the front of that list. "Though, last I heard, Aoi was in the lounge with Mikoto."

"Please tell me they aren't loading her up on sugar..." Natsuki's mind immediately shuttered at that. "Shizuru will kill me if she catches us awake at three in the morning two times in a row."

"No...I think Mai's with them." The passing remark made them both sigh in relief. "You know how she is."

"Gotta love the resident health freak." Natsuki's grouse was in a light, slightly pleasant tone, but the underlying current said everything. "Though, now she's not going to eat dinner either, knowing Mai like I do." Either way...it was better than letting Aoi or Mikoto go on a sugar rampage. "I'm going to take this with me and do the follow up on it...but, the question I have, is why are we reopening this thing?"

"Nao didn't tell you?" Chie spluttered at that, getting up from her chair and sifting through a large pile of memos that had been crumpled in a corner near by. "Shit, we got a call the other day...the bastard finally talked...we have a name, but not a face. The one in charge of the distribution routes. His name is Nagi Homura...he's the final lock up, after that, we can safely call this a wrap."

"Does Mikoto know about him?" Natsuki asked, finally being handed the crinkled note that had been dated two days ago. "She is Reito's little sister after all, you think she'd know something."

"Half sister." Chie corrected, slapping another, thicker file into Natsuki's chest. "She knows of Nagi, but she really doesn't know much about how he got involved. She knows his name, and the stuff he dabbles in, but Mikoto has no idea what he looks like, or even if he's worth chasing down. Nao got called from her contact because we're the ones that caught Kanzaki...if we can do that, then they figure we can figure out where Nagi's hiding. They want him behind bars as fast as possible."

The thick case file that had been shoved into her, was the total compilation of everything from the Kanzaki case...everything she and the others had collected and built up to formulate one of their best undercover captures in the history of their existence. "You think this will actually be an open and shut type of situation?"

"You get clobbered in the head by someone?" Chie groused back, knowing well that wasn't even possible. This would be just as much trouble as before, if not more so. "Here just take this to the post office, and then we'll be finished with everything today...then you can deal with your happy little family, and I can actually have my wife for five minuets without all hell breaking loose."

"Are you kidding, the post office closes in ten minuets!" Natsuki all but bellowed. "I know I'm a speed demon, but that's just a bit much, even for me."

"That's why I'm having you do it, your the only one who can get there on time without getting killed." That at least, was true.

Natsuki snatched the tightly wrapped package that she knew was meant to have been taken out earlier. They would have to decrypt the message when they got it, Nao ordered everything to be sent out in very difficult code, and that was why the post office was safe in the first place. Still, leaving her files on her desk and dashing out the door left Chie to straighten the pile, the top paper one of the one most noteworthy.

_Case file: Reito Kanzaki._

_Age: 25  
Height: 180 cm  
Weight: 67 kg  
Blood Type: B  
B/W/H: _85/57/82

Chie didn't bother to read the lengthy report on his arrest, it spanned well over twelve pages, and half of it was nearly common knowledge. Her eyes narrowed at the folder, and she knew there would be no way to reopen this case without the full team there, and that meant putting Shizuru and Natsuki back together in action. Chie sighed, she knew that would be only a little pipe dream, and nothing more. Somehow though, that truth made her stomach turn just a little tighter than she intended.

…  
(Natsuki POV)

Another damned mission over and settled...good thing too, but, if Shizuru found out I was going over eighty on the clear streets, then she'd likely smack me in the head for being reckless.

I actually can't wait to get home, my wife and kid are there, and you know how that goes...missing dinner isn't an option. Besides not having a decent excuse, Shizuru's cooking comes second only to Mai's, and that's only because, Mai actually has a degree in culinary arts. Everything's getting mundane, and just...well, more normal than I like...the sense if adventure, or at least, the sense of danger, is gone from my life as of right now. I've been taking easier cases you see, things that should be piss easy for the cops, and Shizuru, she's got a nice safe desk job now. I kinda miss the good ole days. I miss them a lot actually, it made me feel alive, and full of accomplishment to get the heavy stuff.

Nao liked taking me along with her, because if you think about it, she really is the type of person to take any job...and I do mean, anything. It just so happens, that, I put up with more of her bullshit than most of the others.

Don't get me wrong, I could have killed her for some of the shit she pulled, but, you know, having Nao as an employer kicks some ass. She lets me get away with things I wouldn't be able to otherwise. That's one of the reasons I haven't left her little company yet...if you can even call it a company. Besides, if we're honest here, job security is nice, but so is working with friends...they are that, at least. Some people, they grow on you...not that I would ever say that to Nao...or in front of her, but I like working with them, I like being part of the team.

That's why it sucks not being allowed to take the big stuff. Although, I'm not going to stay on these flimsy, easy cases forever, I'm not an old dog yet, and I've got life left in me...life I intend to live.

For now though, with a toddler stumbling around, and Shizuru stuck working at home, there isn't much I can do. Once our kiddo gets a little older, she'll be training with us, I guarantee it. She'll be shooting little foam pellets into a plastic target sooner than most people actually realize...I want it that way, if my kid is anything like I think she'll be, then you can just bet it's gonna happen...she already watches my hunting shows with me, so we're off to a good start.

What? I started brainwashing my kid early...

Who the hell cares, every parent does it. I just do it more avidly than most, and someone's gotta start someplace, because with the way Shizuru coddles her, my daughter will end up in fru-fru dresses eventually...and like hell am I going to let that happen, not without a fight. The kid hits Nao in the head with her sippy-cup for gods sake...she'll grow up to act like me...Shizuru doesn't want to admit that. Whats so bad about Naru growing up to be like me? It just means the kid will lack a particular level of poise...and possibly be an unholy terror...never mind the fact she might not listen to reason, or jump into the face of danger just for shits and gigg-aw crap...alright, forget what I said.

My kid being like me is a very bad idea...I don't even have a family history...I don't have much to work off of here...I mean, even if I did have family history to go by, I'm a crap shoot anyway.

I don't know much about my past. I do know however, that my mother was a biomedical engineer, she worked for some hot to trot company, and the Shamrock family, worked along side of them, acting as professional bodyguards. When I was little, there was this blond that was actually quite a bit older than me, and she would come over and play. She was going to be my body guard one day...something about high profile figures needing something like that...I never really paid much attention.

When I lived with my mom, I was pretty sheltered.

I was one of the first kids after all, ever to be born without the use of a man. I am product of my mother's recherche, and her desire to further the development of rearing a child, without the use of a male in any possible way, shape, or form. How it even happened, I'm not sure, that was my mother's filed of work, not mine...and it happened so long ago, that in the grand scheme of things, I don't really have any desire to know anymore.

Anyway, my mom kinda felt like Una and I were going to need to have some sort of unwavering bond, especially when I grew up. I think she had high hopes that I would want to follow in her footsteps, I think, in some ways, every parent wants that...but whatever. Mom died a long time ago...Una took me in off the streets, kept me safe, gave me a place to live, and taught me how to fire a gun. I never thought to ask about how she was able to look after me, or feed me. I never put a pencil to paper, or really took the time to think about things like where my life would take me.

I went to school, a public one, because Una wanted me to, to make it look like I was just some normal kid with a disadvantaged family.

She said it was the only way I could stay with her, so I went...and screwed up my classes all the time. It wasn't that I couldn't do the work, it was that I never really wanted to do it. I was really interested in Una, and her guns. Her unwavering sense of loyalty to my mother, to what she had been raise to know, and her perceptions in life...

Well, when I was that young, I saw her as some type of hero.

It was like she knew everything in the world. I felt like she understood my problems, my anger, and my loneliness. I was amazed she could get me to understand the world around me, and through her eyes, it wasn't such a hateful place. It was a place with limits and boundaries, rules made to be tried, tested, and broken. I wanted that, I wanted so much to be like her, that as soon as I finished my homework every night, in the sloppiest, and messy writing that I could, I would pick up her old gun. I would take it apart and clean it...I would be enthralled for hours just studying it and putting it back together.

In awe of the pocketknife, I actually once cut my finger, since I never really realized how sharp they could be. As a child, I saw this amazing young woman, who was such a bad ass, sexy and dominate, the way she held her cigarette between her lips, lazily firing her gun, hitting her target every time. I loved the way her eyes could see through the smoky haze, and the way she looked at me, seeing everything I wanted to become, wishing I could be like her...It was like she could read my mind. I thought that if I had her skill set, I would be alright.

The only thing I had going for me, was the school she had shoved me into, and the fact I had in interest in anything mechanical.

If it could be taken apart, I did it...if I could put it back somehow, then I did that too...I liked the idea, and I could get lost in the repetition of the action. There's a method to taking something apart, like a car or a gun. It's a very complex thing, and if you want to make one thing, onto many things, or parts, you have to have an understanding of how they work, what job they play. I like that, the idea of something so simple as a spring, or a tiny bit of metal...something so insignificant, to be something fundamentally important. I enjoyed it so much, I would repair things for pocket change...I thought of it like a hobby, nothing really more than that.

To me, what Una did with her gun, I wanted to understand that. Her steps were always practiced, and with reason, she had a method to her job, a reason she did it the way she did. I wanted there to be a reason in my life, one that would keep me going. I saw that reason within her, and her job, to keep other people alive, to fighting for her ideal of justice. I wanted that, craved it with all my heart...the next thing I knew, she had tossed a few beaten up books in my face. Some were school books, things like anatomy and physiology...books about being a shrink, criminal justice...all sorts of stuff. _"If you wanna do what I do, you have to be smart."_

"_And if you wanna fire a gun, prove to me you can take it."_ They were little instruction booklets, and as soon as they hit my lap, she kicked the chair I was sitting on backwards. _"Prove to me that's the life you want to lead."_ She would beat up on me every now and then, but every time she did, I realized, the scars on her back were real, and the burn on her shoulder, she wasn't lying when she said a bullet had grazed her. She was conditioning me, the only way she knew how. She was young and so was I, in reflection, I shouldn't have viewed her as a god, and she probably shouldn't have trained me...but she did.

Every night, we would scrap, and she wouldn't hold her punches after a few months of it.

My entire life in middle school, I went to class, came home, and trained. Studying guns, and fighting styles. I dove into it with passion I never realized I had in me. I was forced to smoke, and drink, letting the toxins fill my lungs, because she wanted to have me experience with those things in the safety of her watchful eye. I found that I enjoyed booze, but that I hated smoking...she took pride in that I think. That I could put down something she couldn't...she tried, but she was too far in, and she hadn't wanted to pull herself out entirely.

I never actually went to high school. I dropped out...and I began to go with Una on her easier missions. If her boss wouldn't let her take me, she would explain the things she would be doing, showed me the ropes of going undercover. I studied maps, and layouts, and began training with knives and other sharp weapons, but I was also given my first gun, a glock. They're plastic and metal, but they're light weight. I call them a granny gun, because in all honesty, with how easy it is to use, I expect a little old lady to keep one in her purse...but it was the first thing I ever fired.

Now, I like a little more kick in my weaponry...lets me know that I have some power in every shot.

Either way...Una trained me, and then, I ended up working with Nao...or rather, for Nao...who's just as much of a pain in the ass today, as she was back then...anyway, the first big group mission I was ever allowed to be on, was also the first mission I ever got to be on with my wife...we weren't married back then. We were both little upstarts, although, she was calm and cool about it, and I was a hellion beyond compare. We sat in on this long ass mission briefing, and then had a week to _"Kiss our happy asses goodbye."_ as Nao put it...she always has that rude streak in her, that's never changed.

A week flew by though, and before I really knew it, I was bugged, sitting in the control room, waiting around for things to really get going. I had just turned 20, and my mind was pounding from the night before, because I had gotten myself completely hammered beyond belief. Needless to say, trying to start work while hung over was a bad idea.

I could honestly reminisce all night, but the truth is, in order to understand Nagi, and his importance, you have to look back at the case, break it down, and piece it back together...that's my job.

That's what I'm going to do to help them...and if I were to retrace my steps, I would begin with that frustrating day in the control room, and the hotel room...the entire day went down hill for me in more ways than one, but all started easily enough. I was angry, I remember that well...Chie hadn't chimed in yet, and Mai was MIA, and that never, ever ends well...those idiots gave me a near heart attack.

…  
(Flashback, Natsuki age 20, Shizuru 21.)

_~Thunk~thunk~thunk~  
_The restless clashing of a bullet upon a fine oak table, one that had been in the office since the day she arrived. She pinched it between her fingers, the tips of them turning white. The sound echoed in the room.  
_~Tap~tap~tap~  
_It mingled so well with the sounds of her heavy boot on the marbled flooring, chipped though some of the tiles were.  
~BAM~  
Her worry, it had taken over, and for not the first time in the young woman's life, she's let her emotions get the best of her.

"I'm going to murder her..." Natsuki growled as she crossed her arms. "Where is that idiot with her report!" Natsuki bellowed, slamming the bullet down, not worried as it scratched the surface. Her scowl was fierce, looking at Nao with fire in her eyes. "She was supposed to be back three hours ago, and now, I can't even get a hold of Mai." She felt the gentle pull of being put back into her seat, and knew it had been Shizuru who'd done it, but she was focused on Nao. "We need to go out there, Chie's never late...the dumb ass got into trouble I'll bet."

"You work with her, idiot." Nao grumbled. "You should know just as well as I do, she's probably getting off with Aoi before she reports in." It wasn't likely that far from the truth, knowing Chie Harada was quite smitten with that particular woman. "If it makes you feel any better, They've messed up my plan big time, I wanted to have everyone meet up, and make it look like a coincidence, but we can't do that now, which means we've got to resort to plan B, and I hated that one to start with."

"It wasn't a good plan." Natsuki grumbled typing away at the computer. "I hated it too." Her eyes looked over at Shizuru, and then, back at the computer. "I don't want to go in without all three teams. It's not like we need the help or anything, but really, this is going to look bad if Shizuru and I have to do this entire thing alone."

"You won't be alone, we'll just have to do the meeting a different day, but, making it look convincing will be harder." Nao said then, a sly smirk on her face. "It just means we'll have to send you two in to meet with him for dinner. You can handle that at least, just play it cool, and you'll be fine."

"Crap..." Natsuki sighed, unable to shake the feeling that everything was going to hell sooner than she'd hoped.

It was inevitable, Shizuru assumed, that her younger comrade would feel a bit under the weather after recent events. So much of their mission had gone awry, and with everything so wrong, it was hard to see any joy to this outcome. Still, she was skilled in this particular type of trade, one that honestly wasn't coveted by many. Her parched lips couldn't find any solace that she could speak, her mind was tired, her body sore. "A martini, dry." She sighed out at the man who was pouring Nao a drink. She pulled her long locks of fawn away from her face, awaiting his answer. He simply nodded at her, knowing well to keep a distance from the dangerous woman, and Shizuru was thankful for such a reputation.

"And while you're at it, how about something to knock this one on her ass." Nao chortled, pointing at Natsuki.

"Screw you too." Came the bitten out retort, her fingers now thwacking at each and every key as if it were an enemy. Her eyes looking fondly at the bullet upon the table, her insurance, and her protection...the only thing that made her safe when nothing else would.

Shizuru just shook her head at the exchange. "You know, Kuga, not everyone is made out for this sort of employment." She was a woman of logic, it was her job to think clearly before all else. "Why not leave, find something you'd enjoy doing a bit more."

"Natsuki for the last time, Natsuki!" She was tightly wound up, she had to admit. Even the littlest things were annoying her. "And for the record I enjoy this just fine thank you...Chie's just being dumb." Natsuki's voice was surprisingly even, her hands the only clue betraying her solid emerald eyes. "Still, I can't believe we haven't heard back from them. How are we gonna know when to get into position if those two don't report in with a location?"

"All in due time." Nao cut in although she had her eyes plastered onto the papers in front of her. Maps of the city limits, and pins scattered across it littered her desk. "Natsuki, Shizuru...you two going to be okay going in and acting like a couple? If not, I can always switch up the teams... Although, I'm afraid Mai just might blow our cover."

"Mai can't pull this off..." Natsuki sighed then, although she wasn't all together sure she was comfortable working so closely with Shizuru "She's okay on normal stuff, but this, it really isn't a good place for her...then again, letting Chie and Aoi pair up was kinda stupid."

"Why's that?" Nao wasn't really in the mood for this, but she knew she had to keep Natsuki from storming off somehow. "They're actually a couple, same with Haruka and Yukino. If you put real couples together, it looks natural, mostly because it is. Una is also getting involved, though, I really wish she hadn't. She's a great agent, don't get me wrong, I'm just shocked at the things she calls accomplishments." They'd gotten some information on their target, but Una had caused a huge scene in order to do it.

Natsuki shook her head, a thick fog clouded her judgment, and she couldn't escape it. "Honest to god, how do I live up to that crap?" Somehow, she knew the reality lost in the shadows of Una's past...they shared so much anger for the same reason. "She was the best shot in the entire unit, and a specialist in disarming bombs!"

"What the hell do you mean _was_? She is still the best shot." Nao retorted finally giving up on her maps. "You learned from the best, but between you and Chie, you picked up her tactless idiocy too...both of you are so stupid sometimes."

"At least I know how to repair the crap you break every single time you go out on those dumb scouting missions of yours! I mean, Jesus, how many times do you have to screw up the car before you realize that you have to drive a stick shift with care...every time you bring it back, it sounds like its dying!" Natsuki shuttered, her mind on the currently missing windshield, and damage to the driver side door.

"Please don't fight. We've much greater worries at hand." Shizuru said then as she gratefully accepted her drink of choice from the gentleman. If this ruckus was going to continue, she'd need a few more before the night was out. She needed a diversion quickly, and there was no better one than the mission at hand. "Am I correct in assuming that everything is in order at the hotel?"

"As much as they can be." Nao's eyes cut to Natsuki then, giving her a menacing glare in warning. "Remember, I need you to be passive on this, don't go doing anything really stupid. Let Shizuru take control. We need Reito to trust her, and you'll be her key to doing that."

"Yeah I know." Still, Natsuki wasn't looking forward to it. "I'll wag my tail like good little puppy, just don't piss me off, ass-hat."

"At lest you know you're a mutt." Nao sneered back, knowing Natsuki was have Japanese and half American. "Half breed."

It was an abrupt loud beep that stopped the bickering. Finally a garbled voice came in over the radio, and Nao turned up the volume so everyone could hear it. "Our mark's just entered the target location. We're free to move our teams into place." It was Mai's voice. "Chie and Aoi are already on the move, securing their location now."

"Got it." Nao said before looking over at the final, yet most important team. "You'll want to head out...make sure you get on his good side, remember, we want him to think he can trust you. Do whatever you think will work, I honestly don't give a damn how we catch him, only that we do. You remember the restaurant you've been told to meet him at?"

"Yes, yes...although, I was also told to come alone when I spoke to whoever it was on the phone." She put her final knife away, an entire slew of them hidden under her coat, under her skirt, and two each hidden within her thigh high leather boots. "I can't believe you talked me into this...and this get up does absolutely nothing for me either." Once she loaded her gun, forcefully shoving the clip into place, she gave Nao a long, hard glare, as if she was assessing the situation. "Keeping the request in mind, I want to go it alone on this one, have Natsuki wait for me up in the room, I'll me her there after dinner with our target." Shizuru didn't want for an agreement she knew she'd already be getting, leaving the control room and heading out.

"I don't see why we can't just beat his ass in and force a confession from him." Natsuki growled. "The dude is as guilty as they come."

"We need evidence." Nao sighed. "You and I both know the dirty bastard has been up to no good, but we can't bust him for life on drug charges alone. He's slippery, and that's the reason they called me in the first place. Everyone knows he's been smuggling things he shouldn't be, but that's not what they're trying to get out of him."

"Any idiot could tell me that." The statement left much to be desired. "They want the tapes...but we both know that he doesn't do the filming...and the distribution routes are so messy, there's no way we can follow them. There's no doubt he has more people behind this than we care to think about." If he did, it likely would have been easier. "But, I still don't see why I've gotta team up with Shizuru." Natsuki hadn't ever done anything like this, and the new trial was both invigorating, but also frightening. "Una would likely be a better match up."

"You mean because you slept with her before?" Nao chuckled at the middle finger that earned her.

"We'd mesh better...because of that." Natsuki didn't want to be reminded of her past relationship with Una Shamrock, but she accepted the low blow for all that it was. "Una knows me really well, better than anyone else."

This girl was so young to be a field agent and Nao wondered how much stock Una really put in this girl. Then, she bit back the thought, knowing well, Natsuki had been under Una's wing for a long time. "Listen, about your mission." Nao began slowly, unsure of how best to say the things she dearly wished she could. "The reason I'm having you and Shizuru do it, is because you two fit the bill the best. He likes the weird and twisted, and I don't think that many people have the gull, but Shizuru, she does. I'm putting her with you, because of your...situation. If you get found out, it'll be in your favor."

"Damn, you always do this don't you?" Natsuki hated that she was going to be a sitting duck, but she'd play along, for now. "I agreed to this mission because I think the guy is a sick freak, but don't you think for a second that you can manipulate me."

"Yeah, yeah..." Nao honestly didn't care what Natsuki said, or what she did. "As long as this guy gets busted and we get paid, I don't care how the hell we do it. You and Shizuru can figure that out all you want. What the two of you do is between you guys, just make sure you play your part, and you do it good...if he catches onto to either of you, there will be plenty of people put in jeopardy. Understand?" The final outcome was her only worry for the time being.

"I'll head up to the hotel now." Natsuki grumbled as she stood up, the only luggage she had on her being guns and ammunition. There was a satchel of knives as well, but that paled on comparison. "If I assumed everything else is there?"

"You'd be right, though you'll want to take the back door." Nao said then, tossing Natsuki a pair of car keys and one of those electronic card keys. "Remember though, it's shoddy as hell. Mike said he would let us hold up there, he didn't say anything about giving us good treatment."

That was putting it mildly, and Natsuki knew it. The hotel she and Shizuru happened to be staying at, was only one of three locations. They were forming a large triangle around the city limits so that someone would be near Reito at any given time. Nao was hoping that someone would befriend him and get close enough to understand what he was really doing. She was putting most of her hopes into the rookie team, number three, although, Nao had equally strong hopes for Chie and Aoi, the most brazen, and openly gay out of the teams.

Even if she knew the reason behind it, Natsuki hated the fact that Shizuru was probably getting chummy with the man everyone was trying to arrest. That said, there was nothing else she could do but prepare. All they needed was one simple confession to link the tapes to him...

But Reito Kanzaki was a smarter man than most.

He delegated his dirty work in such a way that no one had been able to find a trace. Either he was paying everyone working for him well, or he just didn't have a care in the world...either way, he was going to be a tough nut to crack. When Natsuki arrived at the building, she was surprised to find out it had several floors, she assumed it wasn't going to be very tall. Still, her room was located on the highest floor, and in a corner. She was lucky for that at least.

The bed was old, the grey carpet riddled with stains, and there was even a bit of plaster missing from one of the walls, exposing the brick. Yeah, the place was a mess, but at least they could hide out here safely, the person who owned the joint was a contact of Nao's. A personal friend. Upon further inspection, the television was nothing but a blizzard of fuzz on the best of channels, and on the worst, you couldn't get sound either. It made for one very depressing picture. The refrigerator wouldn't keep things very cold at all, and Natsuki sighed when she realized she would have to live out of an ice bucket if she wanted a cold drink. "Well this just blows." She grumbled into her microphone. "I mean come on, can't your ass pipe of a friend at least keep my beer cold?" Never mind the fact that the bathroom didn't even have a door attached.

"Don't look at me...I didn't mess it up." Nao growled as she typed away at her laptop. "Put a foot up Mike's ass and have him come fix it, that's about the best you can do."

"Have you seen this room? Shizuru and I are going to have to go for a walk each time the other one has to take a shower, dear god." Natsuki couldn't believe this. "Never mind the fact that, we will eventually, have to take a crap." It was the room from hell, total and complete hell. "I'm going to debug and take a nap. If I'm not back on in ninety, call the cell." She heard Nao muffle the affirmative before she actually turned off the microphone and earpiece. She turned on the squeaky handle to the shower, not surprised when rust colored water trickled out for the first few seconds. Then she undressed before entering, thankful that the water was at least heated, and that Shizuru was nowhere to be found.

…  
(Natsuki POV)

Reito Kanzaki...He was our target.

That guy was a real problem. A criminal as bad as they come. You'd think with as popular as the guy was, he would be easy to track down, but really, it was a lot harder than we thought it would be. When we sat in on the briefing, we realized how slippery he could be, and the problem being, no one would say a word. His people knew to keep their mouths shut, and we couldn't get our hands on any hard evidence. I remember at the time, going through everything in my head, and thinking of backing out, but when I'd heard that he was in the area, I felt angry.

Having been a kid who would have done practically anything for decent food and a warm bed at night, I knew pretty well the desperation that your mind goes through. Una took care of me, but there were nights we didn't eat, or times we didn't have clean any water, so I was stuck drinking one of her beers. There are others like that, adults and teens alike who would follow Reito, and his brand of power. He could offer them a lot of things the rest of the world couldn't, and that, in and of itself, made lips zip tightly at the mention of his name.

So, they called us.

A rag tag group of idiots that don't follow the rules, and as long as we do our job, they don't care how we do it. They get the credit, and Nao gets a large sum of money and the freedom to do whatever she damn well pleases, as long as she doesn't get careless. We take the cases like that, because when you think about it, a lot of us were no better than Reito... Shizuru and I aren't like that...but just to give you an idea, Nao is actually a murderer several times over...Chie was a news reporter that dug just a little deeper than she should have, and next thing she knew she was tangled in a political scandal that landed her in jail. Aoi, she was Chie's photographer.

Una, well...she took revenge after our parents died. Lets just say, no one would take Una after that, she was still just a teen when she'd done it. She refuses to talk about it, and the police still want to cuff her and take her in, but, as long as she stays with Nao, they can't do that. Missions that go personal, well, lets just say they can't do jack shit about it...Killing our parents though, that went to a new level, and Una wanted hell to rain down in the worst way possible. Without Nao, Una would be behind bars by now, I'm sure.

That's how Nao works, she'll take you in, give you work, and as long as you do a good job, you stay, and get some money for your trouble. There's a mission briefing before each one, then you have a week before the mission to pull your head out of your ass, and a week after to clean up whatever mess you made...That's the way things work...normally we don't question it, but that time?

If I close my eyes, I can remember my thoughts exactly...I can recall the shower burning into my skin as I let the details rush over me, and I knew that no matter what I did, I couldn't make my heart slow down. My trigger finger felt itchy, and that was something I knew only happened when I felt like I was in danger. Why did I feel like that you ask?

Well, lets just say it wasn't your average job...

No, if that were the case, we wouldn't have needed nearly thirty people on point at any given time. That guy wasn't any laughing matter though...not at all, and in the briefing, we were told everything they knew about him. Everything they wanted to tell us anyway. We'd gotten some dirt, but we came to find out, it wasn't nearly enough.

He had a record with drugs, and what he pushed was bad enough...apparently he had a few ties to murder suspects that were arrested in the past, and what they had leaked out, well, lets just say Kanzaki was one twisted dude. At least, that's what they told us. We're talking gruesome murders, muggings, kidnappings, and tapes with some pretty elicit acts on them. I'm not sure what all he did, even after we caught the asshole, Nao has never been able to get her hands on any follow up information...

He was a pain in the ass for more than one country though, I'll say that much.

The FBI and CIA couldn't touch him, apparently it wasn't their jurisdiction, and no one around here really knew how to deal with him. We never had all the details in the first place, and the phrase "Need to know basis" is a very gray term, and it normally screws us over half the time. I know that kind of information is more than just a little secret, and it shouldn't be flung around, but it would have been nice to have something.

The agencies never say everything, but Nao never asks for everything either. It's just not her way...she's just not into all the messy details, she says it's pointless to try to do things that way. It's always like that, although, the Kanzaki case was the first time I saw so many of Nao's contacts gathered in one place at one time. Nao likes her operations small, with capable people. Never large, and filled with miss communication.

If she ever calls in that many again, at least I'll know what it means next time...lets just say that's her special way of pissing her pants.

Nao figured that the only way to get Reito, to really nail him, was to befriend the idiot first, and get the hardcore proof we needed. She wanted him to think he had allies. Shizuru, Chie, and Haruka were trying to do just that...trying to make him think he could trust them. We knew it wouldn't be that easy, but at that point we didn't have a face to go by...never mind asking for solid proof. At that point there were more questions than answers. We had our thumbs up our asses in the best of times, and at worst it was another fake, or a stand in.

Reito never spoke with new allies directly, a smart move by far, but lets just say, we found it to be one of the worst hassles we'd ever come across.

We knew he was Japanese, with short black hair, brown-gray eyes. That's about it...that's all we had. Height is something we didn't have an exact confirmation of, and anything else was mere speculation at best. That guy, he hid in the shadows pretty damn well. We had also been tipped off that he had a thing for lesbians, or the twisted and weird...Nao, lets just say she likes to take things to the next level.

At that moment, we were just trying to gather intelligence. Honestly, I had a bad vibe about the entire thing, but I refuse to let Shizuru know about that...I could feel it in the pit of my gut, but lets just say that I was unsure of myself, and that type of feeling was new to me. Whenever I partnered with Chie, I felt confidant, and ready to kick ass...but with Shizuru, well, that feeling had me in circles, and something told me, it wasn't just the mission getting to me.

Oh, how right I ended up being..but, that wonderful little detail didn't hit me in the face until much later...then again, I have a gift for getting put in the wrong place, at the worst possible time.

…  
(Flashback)

Shizuru sighed dejectedly as she pushed the door open, throwing the keys of her car onto the dresser that had more water stains and discolorations in the deep wood than she considered appropriate. She'd flung off her coat too, angry that dinner plans had been postponed. It was only after she closed the door behind her and strode fully into the room that she caught a glimpse of something she hadn't actually witnessed, although she'd heard often enough about.

"Holy Fuck!" Natsuki was panting, soaking wet, and standing with a gun aimed directly at the fawn haired woman. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pillow... "Jesus, I could have shot you." It was the first thing she grabbed to shove in front of herself, and then she realized belatedly that the blanket was a better plan, tossing aside the pillow, and tangling herself in the thin, dark comforter, a deep red blush across her face. "Dear god...you're supposed to be having dinner."

"Listen, I do apologize." Shizuru said as she tried to calm her very aggravated roommate, her hand was already in front of her face, and had been for most of the entire escapade. She chanced a glance through her parted fingers, hoping Natsuki had covered herself. "If I'd known that this would happen, I would have called you, or at least sent a text warning you of my arrival." It was awkward, she realized, and she took to putting her things away on her side of the room, avoiding Natsuki's angry gaze. Of the many things she had in her bag, a bottle of vodka was near the top. Pondering the clear liquid found within, she then turned to Natsuki again. "Would you like a drink?"

"No..." Natsuki said in a low tone, pulling up her boxers, all the while searching for rest of her clothes that she had haphazardly cast across her side of the room. "I'm fine." Her bra was hidden under the now crumpled comforter, her mind still scattered.

Shizuru nodded, and took one of the glasses that had been sitting upside down on the table, pouring herself a sizable amount. Then, as if she'd come to the best conclusion, she downed the glass in one audible gulp. "Forgive me, it was rude." She knew the questioning gaze she received was because she had been being cryptic. She had done it for Natsuki's sake, not wanting to prolong the awkwardness...she knew however, that Natsuki wasn't going to buy it. She sighed, there really wasn't much she could say. Natsuki would have to understand things on her own. "For what it's worth, I'm not bothered or anything. I mean, I already knew so-"

"Just shut up." Natsuki interrupted, leaning on the wall she'd just punched, cradling her hand as it turned an angry red color, her face much the same. "Listen, as much as Nao trusts her friends, I don't. Nao doesn't know what we're even dealing with, and honestly, as much as I want that damned door fixed, once we set up for base, I really don't want anyone snooping around in here. I have a shitload of guns with me." Natsuki had come well stocked, she'd been prepared for the worst. "That, and I really don't think it would be wise to underestimate how many enemies we may actually have."

"I thought about that too." With a repressed sigh, Shizuru looked at her empty glass. Nao's word seemed like law for everyone. It was as if they viewed her as a sort of god, they eyed her as if she could part the seas with merely her breath. It was unfounded, and yet, for some reason... "Just because Nao's contacts are friendly with her, they don't always side with her. They're indifferent more than anything." It was time to let sleeping dogs lie, she decided, and continued to unpack. "Do you suspect that we'll be in danger here?" It was a fair question, in theory.

The answer, well that was quite a bit different.

Natsuki pointed towards the locked door of the room. "Let's just say, we're not as secure as we may want to think. I grew up in places like this." That was the easy part, her confession a consolation prize at best. She didn't want to dream of the worst. "When I was first taken in by Una, I ended up staying in places like this. One thing she taught me, was that you can't always trust your allies, and on the same note, you may not have the luxury to distrust your enemies either."

"Nao lives by the same rules. There's no question why." Shizuru nodded, though she wasn't quite sure if the rule applied now as well or not. "Una is considered one of the best." Shizuru shrugged, her deep crimson eyes more focused on the table than her partner. "I looked up to her in every way. From her beauty, leading to her intelligence, I wanted to be everything she was. She was so skilled...you were lucky you got to grow up around her. Back at the academy Una was spoken about all the time...her father was in the FBI, I hope you realize."

"Her dad...he was an asshole who beat her mom every night...her mom left him before Una even knew who he was. Her mom got remarried though, pretty soon after that, and that guy was really cool. He would take me out to get ice cream with Una sometimes." Natsuki said then, a frown began to settle into her. She missed having such days. "I kinda feel like I'm her shadow, in a way." Still, Natsuki knew she wasn't just ace shot, and an up and coming combat specialist...she was still green. "I mean, how do I become my own person, when Una already blazed the trail? Everyone sees me as her shadow, even Nao."

"Well, you do have one...a shadow, I mean." Shizuru smiled cryptically. "We both have one, although, I doubt it'll be easy to find them." She sighed then, her voice a toxic venom as she explained the situation. "Listen, I don't want you to think that I'm trying to use you, or anything...but this mission is going to require us to get a bit personal." Then she turned to Natsuki, her eyes twinkling a bit with mirth. "The problem is, I don't know just how much that is yet, although, you can assume that we may have to be...a bit...overt if you'll allow the term."

"Why are we even teamed up in the first place?" Natsuki hadn't figured that part out, try though she might.

"Our styles will end up complimenting each other, at least I believe so..." Shizuru spoke with the expected simplicity, as if that was the best answer, and the most perfect reason in the world. "We're top of the line fighters, but, what if, in theory, Reito has an ace up his sleeve. You have the brawn that I don't, and I have the tack that you don't." Everyone else had similar partners. "Besides, we both know your only other option was Mai, and I don't think she could pull off having to stay here with you, even if you two are good friends."

"Are you really okay with this?" Natsuki finally asked, although, she couldn't be sure of the answer. "I mean, I can do it, for the sake of the mission, but lets be honest here...you know I'm not normal."

"The mission is merely that." Although, Shizuru had wondered the same thing. "Suppose that I did have a problem with it, somewhere down the line, it doesn't matter. We're both professionals, we'd still look past any of those discrepancies." Shizuru knew she was needed, she couldn't back out now. "Besides without me, who's going to come up with the profiling that we need." Although, at the end of the day, Natsuki, or her situation, didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Good point." Natsuki muttered, though that didn't answer her question, she made do with it. "I guess we're stuck here then, though being in a place like this is second nature for me." For Natsuki it was her way of life, but she knew well that Shizuru hadn't felt the same. "I felt out of place too, when I saw the plan. Still, this is my chance to really show everyone what I'm capable of. It just sucks that we have to be stuck together like this...the things we gotta do to catch a sicko, I swear."

That was putting it mildly, Shizuru knew that. There was an undertone that throttled Natsuki's voice. It shook them both with unwavering disgust. "I don't know if I have the gut for this." Shizuru finally said, unable to comprehend all that she'd seen thus far. "He didn't actually meet with me today. He had one of his contacts do it for him. I knew he was careful, but I found out nothing, absolutely nothing." She wasn't used to that, being thwarted with such keen skill. "It makes me realize how new at this I really am."

"Nao let us get in on this case because she trusts us." Natsuki said then as she pulled the long, white towel out of her hair. "Nao wouldn't have gotten the call if he was just an annoying pest." There was more to this than met the eye, and Natsuki knew both of them were being given a chance to prove themselves. "He won't be easy to catch...you can't beat yourself up over it. Some things just won't work."

"This entire mission isn't going to work...not without the grace of god at this point." Shizuru said then with a shake of her head in dismay. "Reito's ruthless, but he has loyalties. Plenty of them, I'm sure."

"He's had men jump out of a helicopter and beat the crap out of armed military personnel. An entire platoon, and they did it without even thinking. The guy's always a few steps in front of us." Natsuki told Shizuru, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This is nothing like the stuff we've done before." That sparked another thought, and it made Natsuki grin with dark amusement. "So, if we do help in catching the bastard, think of all the good things that can happen, one of the best being the look on Nao's face."

"You do realize just how idiotic this all is, correct?" Shizuru asked, as she sat on the end of the bed, looking lost, and perhaps a bit forlorn. "If the FBI and CIA are having difficulties, what makes you think we'll have any luck? We're just a group of misfits in comparison. You know Nao just wants a big payout, that's the only reason she accepted." At their core, they were a greedy company. This practice, while unsavory, could be quite lucrative. "I've never heard of her accepting such a high profile case before." They stole and were assassins on cases many didn't dare touch...they worked for the long arm of the law, but also, sometimes thwarted it too.

"But she did this time." Natsuki said then, a frown gracing her lips. "And she even managed to bring along the rookies. Seems like Nao has an ace in her back pocket if she really wanted to do this."

"You're right." Shizuru smirked then. "It would be an idea that no one could pull off, not perfectly. If we could, there would be money to be made, and it would give Nao, and all of us, quite the credentials." There was more to it than just status though, even if that alone would have been enough. "So, you're really okay with this and all we may have to do?"

"As okay with it as I can be." Natsuki said as she grabbed hold of one of the large files that was laying on the bed. "So, what did you actually tell him?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell his contact anything." Shizuru said as she unlocked the final suitcase she had brought along, though this one was small and lined with vials. Poisons for her blades mostly, though there were some other items of trickery she kept within. "I was merely told over a glass of champagne that we're to meet with a woman named Tomoe, and that she'll see to our dealings."

"Have to kiss the ass of his lackeys I see." Natsuki muttered then as she put her ear piece back on and turned on the switch. "Nao, it's Natsuki."

"Nao's not in at the moment." It was Mai on the other end of the connection. "She said that she had to see to something on Chie's end of things."

"I'm still here. I can hear you guys...idiots." Nao butted in a moment later, though her connection seemed fuzzy...it was as if she was under some type of power line or something. "Shizuru already briefed me, so I decided to do some recon on my own. What did you want?"

"I believe, Natsuki's waiting for permission." Shizuru said then softly. "Personally, I think this will be quite risky. I don't know who this Tomoe is, but the club we're to join her at, well lets just say that I don't think that particular end of town is safe."

"All the more reason you two should go." Mai's voice came through first.

"Don't be so quick to judge things." Chie grumbled on her own ear piece. She'd been listening in, and she found that she simply couldn't take it anymore. "Natsuki and I have been down town more than you, and there's more going on than we both want to admit."

"They're right." Nao cursed at that. "Play things cool for now, follow through, do what they say. I'll have Chie and Aoi pull back for now. Same with Haruka and Yukino, have them wait things out a bit." She knew things were going to get messy, they always did during these types of missions. "Shizuru, I want you to come off a strongly as you can when you go drinking with Tomoe...make her think Natsuki's one of your prime numbers...that she's yours, and that your in charge. The people Reito works with, they're strong women, who like that type of thing."

"God damn it." Natsuki already hated the idea. "Why do I have to play the kiss-ass!"

"Can you can play the bad boy?" Nao said then. "If you can, and Shizuru will let you, be my guest, but you better not go stuttering and flailing around if you do that."

"No, there's no way." Chie said then. She had to agree with Nao. "Natsuki, trust me, let Shizuru take over. I've seen what that Tomoe bimbo looks like, she's one hell of a lady if you catch my drift. Let Shizuru do it, trust me on this...you know I wouldn't say it if I didn't honestly believe that Nao's right, so just back down this time."

Nao growled, though she could tell everyone knew she was smirking. "Either way, don't go blowing your cover...we need you guys to pull through on this.

Natsuki, with reluctance, agreed to play in the back seat. There was some truth to Chie's words, this wasn't about going in and causing a scene, and it also wasn't her area of expertise. Natsuki could take apart a bomb in a matter of seconds if she had to do something like that, she could take down most of her targets with practiced ease, nearly as easily as Una herself...however, she wasn't known for her negotiation skills. A gun pressed into a nose wouldn't get answers this time, and as much as she hated to admit it, she felt strange around Shizuru.

At peace, and yet, at the same time, at war with herself...it was better for the mission to admit that Shizuru was possibly a weakness of hers, and Natsuki relented control for that fact alone.

"You don't really intend on wearing that, do you?" Natsuki sighed, looking at the provocative little number Shizuru had pulled from one of her clothing bags. Little being the key word about the entire outfit. The blouse was tight fitting and the neckline plunged down well into her cleavage. It didn't help that the matching skirt was a short as they could come, and the matching heels she'd selected for the occasion were open toed, and needed to be laced up. "If you put that on, you'll be fit for the catwalk, not a recon job."

"Natsuki, I don't know if you've realized this or not, but we're not only going to a lesbian nightclub, we're going to the premier one in the area that Reito just so happens to own." As she examined her blouse she sighed, it was just a tiny bit lower than she would have liked, but it fit the part well. "That means of course, that wearing something that will attract seemingly unwanted attention will actually be advantageous to our little situation. Besides, there's nothing wrong with giving off a little eye candy if it gives us safety." She knew what she had to do, but that didn't mean she actually wanted to do it.

A sarcastic grumble she didn't even know she had in her, came tumbling out of her mouth before she knew it. "I don't think you've noticed this yet...but there isn't any place to change." Her mind was busy dealing with the bullets that she'd recently prepared, mentally counting each one, knowing she wasn't going to be as fully armed as she might have liked. Two guns, fourteen bullets each. It all added up into so many things, ways Natsuki knew it could go wrong. "Besides, even if you did wear something like that, it would come off as a bit much, don't you think? It's not like you're going to be doing anything besides getting drunk...or do you have some other plan you haven't told me about?"

"You really are an ammeter, aren't you." Shizuru purred, throwing off her shirt and slipping off her tight fitting jeans without a care in the world. "You're going to have to get used to this, so just be a good little rookie, and make sure your guns can back up that vulgar mouth of yours, and keep."

"And what about you?" Natsuki growled. "I don't see you armed."

With that, Shizuru furrowed her bows a bit, calling Natsuki's attention as she not so gently stomped her foot into the table, slapping her open thigh, a very long blade already strapped in place. "I've got another one hidden between my breasts, now do you have any more questions?"

"Uhhh..." Natsuki gulped. "No...no that's it." She nearly squeaked. "You can put your leg down now."

"Careful Natsuki." Nao cut in through the tapping system. "Don't go pitching a tent, you both have work to do. And for the love of god, Shizuru, get your half naked ass off the monitor. I'm eating here don't you know!"

"Hey, she's got a nice one, if I do say so myself." A lower, husky voice chimed in. "You can ignore your hamburger for a few minuets and at lest pretend to enjoy the show."

"I like men, so her ass doesn't do anything for me." Nao said then. "No offense there, Shizuru...just not my thing."

"Don't you all have better things to do than watch what we're doing!" Natsuki shouted then, hitting one of the cameras they'd hidden in the lampshade. "Jackasses."

"As rude as it sounds, I'll have to agree." Shizuru sighed. "I'm not here to entertain any of you, so kindly don't go gallivanting around in my personal life." With one slender finger, she stopped the twirling camera, looking at it with one, carefully arched, and seductive eyebrow. "Although, I can now safely say I know what goes on in the staff room when you two are alone. Better not let Aoi catch you Chie, remember everything you've said so far is being recorded."

"Aw crap, I forgot about that!" Chie sighed as Nao began cackling hysterically, a crash in the background indicating she'd spilled her drink. "You won't tell her, right? Promise me that you won't!"

"Another time." Shizuru finally deadpanned, pulling out the power cord entirely. "Honestly, those two and their antics. I don't see how we're supposed to get anything done when they're around."

"We can still hear you ya know." Chie's voice was a reminder of that little truth.

Natsuki just rolled her eyes, pulling the bug out from under her shirt, tossing it across the room. "Not anymore you can't." Even though she was ranting at people who couldn't hear her, she didn't much care at the moment. Natsuki sighed, feeling the weight of the truth on her. "Are you sure you don't want a gun?"

"They aren't my style." Shizuru continued, while getting dressed. "I can fire one if need be, but, between you and I, they aren't my strongest suit. I prefer quieter weapons. I work better when I can do things with tact, things such a poisoning a drink, or quickly cutting off someone air supply. Guns tend to be more bloody, not to mention loud, even with a silencer, you can still be heard. There isn't much I can ever do if I get caught...I can't overpower my enemies like you can."

"I doubt that will do you any good tonight though." Natsuki sighed, her eyes focused on the wall in front of her, trying her damnedest to give Shizuru as much privacy as humanly possible.

"No, perhaps not." Shizuru said then as she came into view, fully dressed. "However, I never intended on using brute force anyway. There are other methods to getting things done, and as I'm sure you know, I don't play idly with the bridge I'm about to burn..." Then she sighed. "I'm ready to go when you are."

…  
(Natsuki POV)

She was sly, cunning, beautiful...and I realized I was going to be stuck in that dump of a room with her for an unknown amount of time, playing a game of cat and mouse.

Shizuru wasn't trying to harass me, or pull me from my inward prison...I knew she wasn't, but no matter what I tried to tell myself to convince my mind of that fact, I always seemed to be thrown off kilter. The reality was, that I felt her eyes on me sometimes, her teasing was dark, and blunt, yet incredibly erotic in it's own smooth way. I'd heard about Shizuru, and seen her in passing, but having had to be on assignment with her, it opened up an entirely new door. The Shizuru I knew wore conservative clothing...she would put on just the slightest hints of makeup...normally just her lipstick stood out, and even so, it was alluring, the way it shimmered across her kissable lips.

She was a beautiful woman, with long legs that were often hid under a skirt that cut off just below the knee, and always, her legs were covered by some type of nylon, not because she needed them to be, surely, but because she wasn't fond of having everyone drool over her. She wore blazers, or blouses, turtlenecks quite often...Shizuru was the type of girl that looked uptight, perhaps even unfitting in getting her hands dirty, but appearance were deceiving, and a woman like her exuded class and professionalism.

Blues, browns, grays, blacks...sometimes, the occasional red. A conformist at the best of times, and at worst, a sight beyond measure. Still, even she made it clear...she wasn't the kind of chick you'd want to piss off...she could fall into assignment perfectly. A dangerously sexy looking woman, who could own the catwalk, or the curb by merely the flutter of her eyelashes, or the subtle smirk. Her voice would lower to a level she wouldn't normally use, dark and possessive, and just like that, I was the squirming mouse on cue.

In public, that was one thing, we were on assignment...but there were a few times, alone, when I discovered that was also apart of the oddity known as Shizuru Fujino. There were a few times I got snippy, or crossed a line, and she would have be pinned down, with a not so amused look on her face. The way she toyed with me was like a forever burning magma, her voice could slip into the needy purr in a heartbeat, of a soft chuckle a second later.

She was devine at being the perfect goddess for the occasion.

And I was stuck in a room with this woman...I couldn't get my mind off her. They always say one thing will eventually lead to another, and back then, I let that truth ring at me every time I saw her small smile directed my way. The times she would gaze at me for just a moment longer than necessary, or the way she would suppress the smiles at my unending misfortune...how she would make a comment and have me stuttering like an idiot...it was maddening, and yet I wanted more of it, to be around her during the peaceful times, to watch as she absentmindedly flipped each card onto the table, playing some odd game by herself, rows of cards in straight lines, and the way she would pick them up and move them, like a strategy...it made me so interested in her as time moved forward...

Yet, even as of mission, day one, I realized I'd bitten off more than I could chew, and Reito Kanzaki was not the bite I'd taken.

Dinner that night, well let's just say that I could have, and almost should have just admitted to myself then and there that Shizuru was going to blow my mind away. I never knew what she had up her sleeve, and that was something that carried us through the entire mission, and I got used to it over time...less frazzled and more open to the idea...still, if I had simply accepted it that night, I doubt I would have gone through the hell I suffered through for the next several weeks.

* * *

There's chapter 1...had fun writing it...I hope you all enjoyed reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally back with a killer of a long chapter for this fiction. Sorry it's been so long, but this is one of those back seat fictions, where no matter what I do, it just takes a while to come up with decent chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this...Thanks for all the support thus far...I hope this lives up to your expectations...anyway, please, read and review.

**Reload Kanzaki: Part 1**

Natsuki had only stepped foot into the office when Nao started her bantering about random office work, and the post office trip. Natsuki had let Nao go on for several long, aggravating minuets, before she finally spoke up about it, putting her foot down with all of this impromptu work. "I don't give a rat's ass Nao. You've gotta give me warning about this shit. I've got a kid to look after, I don't have time to be running your stupid little errands every time you forget that something needs to be done." Natsuki leaned back on her desk, sipping some cold, day old coffee, only because it was the nearest thing she could reach. "What would Shizuru say if she knew about the case?"

"Dude, I fully agree. She'd nearly kill us...well, beat the unholy crap out of you, and then kill me...but the fact remains, you're the only one I trust to be honest about this." Nao looked piss poor, and smelled of cheep liquor, though she was completely sober. "I can't ask anyone else, I need this done on the down low, and only a handful of people know about this. Shizuru said that as long you don't play with anything dangerous, she doesn't care what work you do, right?" She hadn't slept in days though, likely trying to dig up a few leads on other cases.

"This is dangerous." Natsuki finally said slowly. "I'll do it, but only if Shizuru approves of it."

Nao looked unhappy, but held in her off colored comment. "She has you whipped, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know she does. I don't really care, I'm happy she actually has enough sense to worry...unlike some people." She had other matters to get to, and wished dearly for her work to just be done for the day. "Look, if she'll let me do it, I will...but only if she says yes. With that in mind, let me go kiss some ass before she gets angry at me for slacking in parental and marital duties." Her escape was needed more than she could admit out loud, she was tired of the antics in the office.

Natsuki shook her head as she entered the lounge area. She had so much already to worry about, and none of it was considered work related. She knew her daughter was likely missing her, the long hours out something that knew took its toll every now and then. In search of sings for the little child, she had taken Chie's advice from before, and looked around for Mai. She knew it was still a good chance that her daughter was with the carrot top.

The sight that greeted her, while common, was still something she loved to see.

Mai was indeed the current babysitter, and she was completely tuckered out by the looks of it. She was contented with resting her elbows on a nearby table, watching intently as a small child went scurrying across the room, running headlong into the person who had been standing in the doorway. "Papa!" Clad in a corduroy jumper, one that was blue, with a white flower in the middle, it was no doubt that Shizuru had recently gone shopping. The outfit was new, and while kinda cute, it left Natsuki wondering just how Shizuru had managed the time. "Papa! Lookie me!"

"I see you." Natsuki answered in reply. Natsuki waved absentmindedly in Mai's general direction, keeping her eyes on her daughter. "Did mommy buy you that dress?" When she received a nod in reply, it was enough to melt her heart. "You look very nice." Making her way across the room, she smirked at the fact that they actually had cold beer for once. "Hey Mai, how goes it?"

"The usual." Mai answered tiredly. "I've only just sat down. I know I really need to finish getting dinner ready, but I don't have the motivation. Today was just one set back after another, and of course, Nao and Chie were of absolutely no help at all. They belong on the filed, not on the computers." With great effort, she forced herself to stand and go behind the bar. "Long day, huh?"

"You could say that." Natsuki grumbled with the same dry look, annoyance at the edges of her features. "Nao forgets I have a family to take care of." As if to pay tribute to that fact, the little girl continued to tug on the black pants Natsuki was wearing. "It's not like before, when I could fart around all day without a care in the world." Finally, getting tried of the distraction, she picked up her daughter. "And what are you doing, you little rascal?" Her jibe was meant in jest, her smirk and playful growl enough to make the little girl giggle in return.

Natsuki was tired though, and she dearly wished for some down time. "So, dare I ask when went wrong?" She put her daughter on the counter, keeping one arm around her, while she sipped on the cool, refreshing beverage. She prayed it would be enough to have her daughter on the counter with her, play time something that could come after dinner. That was another thing her body craved, the idea of supper dancing merrily in the back of her mind.

"It was fine more or less." Mai shrugged. "Although we were in a few tight spots earlier when the printer broke, and then the fax machine finally conked out. We're borrowing yours for now."

"It sounds about normal." Natsuki noted, trying desperately to ward little hands from any further clinging and climbing. "What are we going to do when mine breaks?" She received a small sound, and a shrug in reply. "Well that's unsettling." She kept half an eye on the little hand that was trying to reach across the counter's surface for a dinner roll. Natsuki slid the wicker basket closer for her. "I really wish you guys would buy new gear, our technology is starting to get outdated. If we don't stay on top of things, we're going to be screwed one day down the line. It's crap like that, that keeps Nao from gaining more reputable contacts."

"Crap!" The child was like that of a parrot, shy, and quiet though she often was.

"No, Naru...don't say that." Natsuki said then softly, pushing away the bread basket again, now that the little girl had taken two of the little fluffy breads. Mai merely chuckled at the exchange and that made Natsuki frown. "You know, I can get her to cuss without a problem. Ask me if I can get her to string a sentence together, and I'm lost." Both of the little breads were flavored. One was garlic, and the other was probably spicy...the latter being rejected upon the first taste. Natsuki didn't think anything of it, as she dealt with the rejected bread that had been thoroughly chewed to distaste. "Is Shizuru down in the basement still?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Mai shrugged as she looked at the little screen that was concealed under the bar. It showed red dots that moved around, showing everyone's location. "She's probably back upstairs, her tracking chip has been turned off." It was something they all had, and turned on and off at whim, it was however, protocol, to have the tracking device turned on whilst in the basement area. "Are you going to eat with the crew tonight, or do you have a private little family dinner waiting for you?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know what Shizuru has planned." Natsuki answered as she put her daughter on the floor. "I'm going to go up to the apartment though, if you catch my wife, tell her I'm looking for her."

I sure will." Mai complied as she turned back to the single crock pot she had going, the roast going slow and low. "Dinner down here will be in an hour."

…  
(Natsuki POV)

The safe house has several floors, but it's a low building compared to those around it. Our living space are on the floors above, and the main floor is what we use for our office. The basement has the armory, shooting range, that type of thing. We're well rounded people, with a myriad of interests, so a few of the apartments that no one actually lives in, we use as a sort of group living space, complete with stuff to do, a lounge area, things like that. One of the apartments on the top floor is actually a second office, but clearly it is much smaller, and only a few people have the key to get into that one.

Since we aren't an official agency, we have to do things a little bit different than most...I don't mind though, and I doubt anyone really does.

Once I get up to my actual apartment, I realize that Shizuru's probably off for some alone time, since I don't see her around anyplace. I do smell something in the oven, likely on a low setting, and with the fragrance of lavender in the air. I'll bet Shizuru's in the bathroom, relaxing in the tub. That doesn't sound like a half bad plan, and if I'd have known that, I would have left Naru down stairs with Mai.

That's the problem with having a toddler, there isn't nearly enough alone time during the day, especially since Shizuru is a firm believer in attachment parenting, and all of the annoyance that it entails. I'm, just glad Naru likes Mai so much, it makes that part of our lives at least a little bit easier.

Co-sleeping was fine when Naru was an infant, and made life easier on us, rather than having to get up every few hours, because she never actually slept anyway. Now, lets just say I wish Shizuru would nix the idea, but somehow, every night, Naru still winds up in our bed. Much to my dismay, I can't seem to talk either of them out of it. I've tried everything. The other, interesting thing about attachment parenting, is that you tend to leave your child on the breast far longer than what most would deem appropriate. The idea is to let them decide when to give it up.

Naru, thank god, rejected everything nipple related after solid food hit her mouth...because until then, it was a fight to get her to use a bottle...now she chew on her nails...I'm not quite sure what to think of that, but I've deiced to give up that battle...it isn't worth it.

Naru isn't a particularly clingy child, but, when she is, she's beyond stubborn about it. Though, Shizuru and I are both hard headed people by nature, so I do understand some of it...and besides that, Shizuru's the natural around here...she can be mothering and firm all at the same time. I'm a bit more haphazard and there are times I swear by the gods, Naru has picked up on Shizuru's brand of torture...you know the kind...

The type when you don't know when your coming or going, because the woman has you in like, fifty places at once...yeah...Naru's picking up on that, I swear.

I turn the television on a station with cartoons, and fish out a juice box for Naru from the fridge, waiting for her to be properly distracted as I disarm and disassemble my gun. Gun safety rule number one, just take the damn thing apart...we all do it. She can't shoot what's not put together in the first place. Plus, I keep two of the parts on me, in my pocket, a few go on top of the fridge. Others get hidden in other high up places. The bullets are never in a place she could reach, so that helps too. Even if she could though, I was raised around that, and sooner or later, she will be too. She will learn guns, I'm adamant about that, if only so that she understands why I do what I do in my life, and the reasons I use them in the first place.

That, and I want her to be able to share in the same joy I do, knowing that solid protection isn't so far away.

I don't need to clean it, but I still find myself lavishing attention to my prized weapon. It's an occupational hazard, but it is what it is, and I don't intend to change it...I polish and clean my weapons, and Shizuru sharpens hers...either way, Naru, even at such a young age knows we live in a dangerous world, and many things are not for her to be playing with.

Then again, if she's anything like me, she'll find herself playing with fire before long anyway...it's in the genes...

Shizuru she was fire, and I was a match. She was so tantalizing, and you know, even though she was completely out of her element, you'd never guess it. I remember finding it hard to keep my eyes off her. I wanted to touch her, but I was kinda afraid to do it. I wanted to talk to her, but every time I tried, I found myself spluttering idiocy. I wanted her to stop focusing on the stupid case, and look in my general direction. I wanted that, oh so very much.

I also wanted to stay the hell away from me...whenever she got close, I got confused.

The truth was, Reito had us running in circles, and he knew it. I think even then, he'd suspected us to not be one of his own kind, so to speak. All of those false leads were not only uncanny, but also suspicious. It made Shizuru afraid her skills weren't up to par, and I was just sexually frustrated beyond the point of rationality. We'd gone to have dinner with our mark for the evening, Tomoe, was her name.

Now, her name has come up from time to time, lesser offenses she'd been taken of the hook for, nothing really over the top, or unexpected.

The thing was though, we wanted to befriend Tomoe, and nail her good. The problem was, we all knew an offer wouldn't be something she was particularly interested in. Hell, the woman had enough of a track record... She could get out of anything, since we didn't have much on her. We had to spend time with her if we wanted to understand her...the woman is probably more of an enigma and we want to admit...even now.

I think that's why they can't seem to catch her.

Lets just say, the prison time she served only made her into a hard ass. That woman is a shock collar, I guarantee it! You don't fuck around with women like her, and she's no pushover. The fact she's got good looks and that she's a lesbian besides, most in the slammer for life would tap her, just to say they did it and survived. Tomoe goes for that type of thing.

So, we were given the run around, and told a list of things to do in front of two other women, who refused to give their names. There wasn't anything I could do but submit to Shizuru's devilish hands as she made her claim on me well known to those that were at the table. If she wasn't pulling at my hair for my off color remarks, or running her nails along places that would send shivers down my spine, she was playing devil's advocate. The fact that she not so gently pulled me in for countless kisses had me going at each and every dark purr in her voice.

It was a turn on...and she could tell at my every move. My flustered and skittish reactions likely what she had been going for, but it had shocked the hell outta me. There was one point, just to harass the two, very clearly aroused women in front of her, that she'd ordered me under the table, and inadvertently, ordered the two young thugs to keep their eyes above the table.

Shizuru was indeed a stunning actress, but that will forever be the one thing in my life that I wish I wouldn't have stupidly followed her orders about...the one order she didn't say when she's shoved me under there in the first place.

Shizuru's eyes had hinted at everything, and if I really had begin to do anything, I'd be willing to bet, she would have laid me out flat across the floor. No, she just wanted it to look like I was using my tongue in ways, that back then, I hadn't even used once like that. Una had never asked me to do it, and though I knew other people did it all the time...anyway, lets just say I didn't, not only because Shizuru didn't want me to do it...but also because, I was afraid to do it anyway.

Still, it is something I consider to this day. Knowing that if we were ever in a similar situation, and she shoved me under a table again, it would be for the exact opposite. I would play with her now, I would dare to follow that heady scent of hers, and I would tease her, and drink from her the sweetest of arousal. Now, if we ever had to play that role again, oh, I would let her order me around, but I would play my part to the point of near distraction, and I wouldn't have a single qualm doing it.

Hell, it could even be a game...see if I can get her to moan before she kills me...kinda funny, when you think about it like that...Shizuru's still...well, she's reserved most of the time. She likes to get kinky too...but only rarely...and always privately.

Anyway...before my imagination gets away with me...best to recall the task at hand...it was after the dinner...which in our minds a total flop, that we felt a bit under the weather...as if we'd failed. Rationally, we knew it was going to be a rough start, but you know, it didn't make us feel any better.

…  
(Flashback)

"Oh, don't get all pissy." Natsuki grumbled with her hands in her pockets. "So we couldn't see her face, does that really bother you so much?"

"Yes, in fact, it most certainly does." Shizuru sighed, a long overcoat the only thing shielding herself from the onlookers, not wishing to give them a show. "This is proving to be difficult, in more ways than one." They walked quickly through the line of people waiting to enter the club, trying to get to Natsuki's car in haste. "I feel like I'm on the worst idea of a wild goose chase."

"At least we know Tomoe isn't a brainless twat." Natsuki told her then, entering the safety of their SUV and leaning back on the black leather seat. "She's planned this out, and it's clear she could be the real brains behind the brawn...or failing that, at least she's involved to a point that she knows Reito personally. It wouldn't be a far off guess that she'll be our main contact for Reito."

"That may be true." Shizuru said then, exhausted. "However, even so, it's clear she doesn't trust us." It had been a long night, but her mind wouldn't quit, and she knew it would be even longer still. She pulled a long overcoat from the back seat and covered herself with it, feeling a bit ashamed for having dressed so provocatively, all for naught. "We shouldn't have left...we should have persisted."

"I don't see why." Natsuki could still feel the discomfort of Shizuru's torturous advances. "By the way, I don't give a damn if you want to use your nails to prove a point, but at least warn me before you go sinking them down my back like some wild animal." It had been an incredibly arousing night, the club in and of itself a sight for those who had never had the joys of stepping foot into one. The ladies were beautiful, and it made Natsuki acutely aware of her current situation.

Her sex life was as dry as the sands in a wasteland.

"Forgive me, but you were shaking like a leaf in the wind." Shizuru sighed, looking in the rear view mirror, vexation on her features something she thought to be a rather ugly thing. "Look at me, I look like some cheep floozy, and for what? Just to be given the run around...I don't like being used."

"I was the human toy for the night." Natsuki grumbled. "How do you think I feel?" The truth was, it felt nice at first having the attention of others, appraising her as if she were actually out on the prowl. It made her feel good about that, knowing that she was desirable. Still, she could see the anger swirling in crimson eyes, and Natsuki felt lost, knowing whatever she could say wouldn't be well couldn't do much, but there was one thing she could do.

Shizuru was normally a perfect person, uncrackable by nature. Natsuki didn't want to go back to the hotel, she didn't want to call the night a bust, and before she knew it, she was driving down to the shoddy area of town, one she knew like the back of her hand, a bar in the back of her mind. "Listen, we did a good job tonight, I think we should be rewarded, don't you?"

"With what Natsuki, we're field agents." The statement was riddled with failure. "We don't get praise for broken leads and botched attempts." She reached for the glove box, looking for anything to stop the pain in her head, coming up with nothing, and she closed the compartment with vengeance. "Shit." Even the simplest comforts were evading her tonight, it seemed. Crossing her arms, and putting one hand over her eyes, she felt as if she had shamed herself. "Just when I thought the night couldn't get any worse."

"We should reward ourselves for not cracking under the pressure." Natsuki said then, the back roads were dangerous, but here, she would be welcomed like the gutter trash she was. The area known for crime, and the rules were something she followed well...though, if she were honest, no law abiding citizen would ever find themselves at this place, the yellow neon sign screaming all kinds of trouble. "Come on." Natsuki said then. "The night isn't over yet."

"You can't be in your right of mind. Ff you think for a moment I'm going into that place, you're poorly mistaken." Natsuki seemingly ignored her as she parked in the lot, away from all of the lights. "Let's just go back to the hotel and regroup, please do me at lest that kindness."

"And lose the best damn lead we've got? Not a chance in hell." It was her normal spot, nearest the long brick wall that would take them into the alley, if she so wished. Tonight though, she settled for the bar itself. "I've been slumming it since I was a kid, I know all about the way the underworld works...this place, let's just say I've got a few old friends here that have taken a walk around the block. If there's films to be had, we can ask around here."

"You didn't think to check around before?" Shizuru asked then, aghast she hadn't been told earlier. "We could have saved a whole lot of time, and my sanity."

"It doesn't work like that, Shizuru." Natsuki began to disarm herself and gestured for Shizuru to do the same. "The people here work like a game of cards, you do your best work in pairs. The girls here are going to be looking for a good time, and if I go in there alone, I won't get what I need. They're different...this isn't a normal bar."

"Sounds like you've suffered their wrath before." Shizuru smirked, but was met with a full on chuckle from Natsuki.

"I'm just interesting to them, but lets just say these women are some very dangerous, very attractive older women. I wouldn't be toying around if I were you. Keep a level head, and act normal, and hopefully they won't try to get kinky at the bar. A few of them have a type, and you'd be it."

"Good lord, you're serious." Shizuru gulped, knowing she would be out of her element yet again.

"You're damn right I am." Natsuki chuckled, opening the car door. "So, lets just get it over with."

Shizuru expected many things by entering the bar, but there were very few that came close. She'd seen some pretty shady places, even in the short time that she been in this line of work. She'd even had the not so grand luxury, of closing down places like this. The bar was expected, a female barkeep, even more so. It suited Natsuki's warning before they entered. Shizuru had even gone so far to expect that the waitresses would be scantly clad. The neon sign all but screamed that she was going to get an eye full of something. What she hadn't expected, was that these women were quite a bit older than she'd expected.

"Well, well, well, look who it is girls." The sweet voice sent shivers down her spine like liquid head. The woman before her had gray eyes, and hair to go with it, her stare was like that of a devil, a smirk one well hidden, even if it glimmered in her eyes, predatory, and yet, aloof. "Natsuki, you've brought a friend, have you? Quite a little catch." As if she weren't a lion ready to pounce...acting as if she couldn't truly care.

"Leave her alone, Rei." The room was filled with older women, and some of them have far younger companions. The significance wasn't lost on Shizuru, who's mouth still found itself agape. "You know better than to play with one of Una's girls, that's like signing away your own death warrant." The woman at the bar was by far the oldest, though charming in her own way. "What'll it be kiddo, the usual?" She seemed to be overly friendly with Natsuki, as if they'd known each other for several years.

"Oh, my god. We're at a cougar bar." Finally, her voice had found purchase among the air, and with her face shining a read she hadn't ever quite experienced before, she promptly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Brilliant deduction, what clued you in?" Natsuki growled under her breath. "And, yeah, the usual will do fine. We'll both take one." She chuckled as she walked right in, the ambiance welcome, even if some of the women chose attire was a bit much. She nearly had to drag Shizuru behind her, all of the exposure something just a bit much for her. She was an enigma of sorts, and Natsuki hadn't ever brought a friend before, at least not one dressed as if she'd just came off of the nearest street corner.

"Where did you find her Natsuki?" Another woman spoke up, looking at Shizuru, a worried frown set over her face. "I thought we taught you better than that. Natsuki, you need to find better company."

"So says the one who's tits are showing. Really, Elliot calm down a bit." Rei muttered then, perhaps a bit more crass than her usual retorts, but it got the point across. "So, she brought a friend, at least this one had the decency to cover herself with a coat. Besides, when was the last time you've heard of Natsuki taking interest in anyone?"

"She never takes an interest, unless it's Chie." Now that the barb had been directed at her, Elliot was fully prepared to sling fire back. "so pardon me when I worry about the fact that this young woman is dressed in even less than I am."

All it took was one pleading look from Natsuki, before Maria wordlessly nodded and stepped in. "Oh, now girls. Don't go about frightening away our guest. It would be decades before Natsuki would ever dare to bring another." It was clear the woman behind the bar demanded authority. Her eyes softened again as she smiled at Shizuru. Maria was the only one dressed in a dark garbed dress, not likely looking for young suitors. "We're Una's little dream team, if you will." Maria Graceburt spoke up again, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips. "I'm Miss Maria, the owner of this fine establishment, and that brute over there, in the far corner is Rei Zarganote...the graying blond going tit for tat is Elliot Chandler."

"Just Rei." The woman spoke softly yet again, a wolfish gleam in her eyes. "I'm not really one for formalities, are you?"

"Why yes, in fact I am." Shizuru leaned in closer to Natsuki as the dark looking woman approached, and it was all Shizuru could do to keep her eyes off of that alluring form that seemed to own the very territory she stood upon. This was completely out of her control. "I'm also a firm believer in personal space." This was Natsuki's comfort zone, not hers.

"Don't let Rei fool you. She's more of a kitten than she looks." Natsuki just shook her head sighing. "I would appreciate it, if you guys didn't try to scare off my date. We're on a job right now, and I need some insider information."

Miss Maria nodded and snapped her fingers, indicating play time was over. The ladies all stood up in the room, forgoing their usual appeal, some of them leaving their posts abandoned, walking up to the bar. "What can I help you with?" She asked Natsuki softly, accepting the bills that Natsuki had placed before them, some of the girls securing the bills in less than ideal places.

"Una and I, we're after Kanzaki...but you girls already know this. I know the smell of Una's cigars from a mile away." Natsuki tapped her finger on the bar idly, before sending Shizuru a knowing glance, trying to give her comfort. "You girls know what's going on, so just tell me what I need to know, so that I don't have to endure another damned strip club."

"Our little Natsuki's growing up." Elliot spoke up, leaning over Natsuki heavily, uncaring that her breasts were pressing into Natsuki's back.

"Knock it off, Elliot." Miss Maria scolded, crossing her arms in disapproval. "I won't save you from Una's wrath."

"It's not like we're dating anymore." Natsuki sighed, that was one of the reasons she normally came alone. "Besides, we all know Una wouldn't ever hurt any of you guys."

"She all but raised you, Natsuki. You're still her girl, dating or not." It was Rei again, ruffling Natsuki's hair just the smallest bit. "But, you're right. Una did come by recently."

"Then you know what I'm asking you." Natsuki finally sighed, plucking a smoke from her pocket. "We need help, and you know we wouldn't trust just anyone for this kind of thing."

"If you're looking for Kanzaki, we can't help you, Natsuki." Maria said then. "You know he pays be good money to keep the street walkers tight lipped about his drug dealings. Una wanted to know if I had any leads on some tapes with some sexual acts on them, but the truth is, I've never known the trade routes to go that low, at least not around here." She pulled the cigarette out of Natsuki's mouth before she had a chance to light it, and then frowned. "Besides that, Reito never really goes out. He has other people do it for him."

"Besides that, you know most of the girls come here because its a welcomed place for them, not because they lurk in the shadows like we do." Rei shook her head she she slid the money back to Natsuki, she was one of the few who didn't take it. "The tramps around here that do, well, lets just say you won't get a peep out of them, and you know why."

"I figured that." Natsuki sighed dejectedly. "I just wanted to know if any of you could tell me anything at all." She didn't like smoking as a rule, but she missed Una, and the solid advice that came from her...she couldn't help but to try and lift another one to her lips. "The streets have been unusually quite recently."

Thankfully, Maria took pity on her, and with saddened eyes, gave her a lighter. "With good reason, Natsuki...if you and Una are after him. Reito Kanzaki is many things, but he isn't blind. He would notice the streets changing, and he would act accordingly. Surely, you and Una know that very well...the two of you do the same when someone's after you. It's survival instinct."

That gave the tawny haired woman a thought, and she nodded at Maria's words. "What about a woman that goes by the name of Tomoe Marguerite?" Shizuru found her voice again, three shots of liquid courage really hit the spot, and they seemed to keep coming. "What do you know about her?"

"She's a little thorn in my side." Elliot spoke up. "Though if you want gossip on Tomoe, you're on the wrong side of town. Iruma's your gal. She walks around about three or four blocks south of here..but for tonight I'm sure she's in the high rent district. She always comes back home though. Come back again, when the others are here, and I promise you, Iruma will give you a tasty little tidbit."

"We haven't got time for that." Natsuki finally told them. "This is a waiting game, and the more we draw it out, the better chance we have of losing the stakes."

Elliot shrugged. "Alright, fine, go ahead and call Una then, but you know how she gets when she doesn't get some nookie. She'll be pissed for weeks."

…  
(Natsuki POV)

Like hell was I going to piss Una off in the middle of whatever she was doing...so back then I decided it was just time to hit the hotel.

Una's a firecracker, you never know what she's going to do next, so sometimes, it's best to just not question it, and go about your day blissfully unaware. Everyone just assumes she sleeps around, but Una and I are closer than her drinking buddies. We always have been, and likely always will be. Besides, I know the truth deep down. I did date her at one time...I lived with her, learned from her...everything. I can say without a doubt in my heart or my mind, that Una only resorts to that when she's hit rock bottom. Even then, she wouldn't be caught dead shagging Iruma. I know that well enough. Now, she may go off on her own sometimes. It isn't any secret that she enjoys getting blasted to the moon, but she isn't some cheep woman. She doesn't sell herself short like that, her pride goes deeper than she'd ever say.

I think I learned that from her.

So, anyway we were without leads. As funny as it was, watching those women act out, it reminded me of when I was actually dating Una. She was possessive of me, but, I think that was for my protection. Those women are kinda like a family to me, well, I say that loosely. They were there for me, and always had Una's back, always...without question. That's why I wanted to see them. I didn't actually think they would torment the hell out of Shizuru, but that was funny too. I was kinda happy that I could spend some carefree time, back then, I needed that the most.

Okay, so they go for younger women, what's wrong with that?

A few of them are lesbians, but most of them have enjoyed the night out with at least one guy, and Elliot is one of the more free spirited of the bunch, even now. You know, I don't think I'm going to know what to do when I take my kid into that bar for the first time...I fully intend on doing it, those ladies are nice, and real good friends. They can handle a gun like the rest of them, but they're also gentle, soft...it's hard to explain. It isn't so easy as black and white, night and day...

You can't read them like a book, if you tried, you'd find the pages blank...that's what Una always told me as a kid.

She's right, but not for the reasons most people think. At any rate, they live on the darker side of life, and that was Una's doing. Those girls would go to hell and back for her, though I don't really know why. They would do the same for me, to a lesser degree, but back then, they did help me out, at least a little.

It was Maria's statement that gave away the most.

She'd said Reito never went out to do his work directly. That confirmed our thoughts on that topic. The fact that they didn't like Tomoe was also a bonus. Maria wouldn't lie, none of them would. So, I believed in them, and trusted every single word about the drug trade, and I bowed down to it. Kanzaki had given us the slip, and a damn good one, with hope hidden in his footpaths. We'd track him down...i forced myself to believe that, and back then, it was a mantra I used to get through my days. Though, the issue was, Reito Kanzaki wasn't the largest problem, only the one that seemed to be the worst pain in my ass.

Shizuru was different than I'd ever expected her to be, and I'll be honest, I hadn't the best view of her at first.

Forcing us to work together was a strain though, and the room, being in the state it was, led to more stress than I'd ever dare admit. I didn't want to deal with the mission, I didn't want to let my mind get lost in continuous trails into pit of nowhere. I wanted to close my eyes, and forget that this was happening. That it was all a bad dream I could wake up from. That I could go back to my normal routine. I was in denial, I know that.

Hell, back then, I was still a dumb kid in a lot of ways.

The truth was, we had to go back to the base and wait around some more. I hated waiting, I hated feeling useless, but we were new to the team, we were rookies. We had the world to prove, and no way to possibly do that. It was a good way to get ourselves down in the dumps. I had half a mind to stay at the bar, because it's kinda nice being around Una's drinking buddies...I don't know why I felt the urge to leave, but if I had to put a finger on it, it was because of Shizuru.

As amused as I was that they took an interest, even back then, I felt a little protective of her.

That night was the first night in our hotel room, and my heart fluttered at the mere idea of being around her. The problem was, letting my guard down. It just...didn't seem right...and yet...it seemed perfect, all at the same time. Shizuru was confusing me without trying.

…  
(Flashback)

"We can share the bed." Shizuru said softly, a tired yawn escaping her lips as the morning sky told tales of morning in just a few hours.

"No...we can't. It's just weird." The time was fleeting anyway, and Natsuki didn't dare admit that she wanted anything to do with sleep. "I'll just chill here." The rickety chair wasn't any place for comfort, but it was a place far away from the bed. The farther away she was, the safer her little personal bubble would be.

"So you're going to sleep in the chair all night long?" Shizuru's skeptical gaze softened at the look that had produced, and she turned off the lamp at her bedside, shrouding the room in darkness.

"Yeah...sounds like a plan to me." Natsuki's voice carried through the room, and if one looked closely enough, you could see the defiance in her very being. Every last bit of her was on guard. "You get the bed, and I get the nearest thing to a sofa we have...I'll just pretend I'm in the doghouse."

"What about tomorrow night, and the night after that? It simply wouldn't due for you to be tired. We need you to be in top form, Natsuki. Now please, come rest." Shizuru's voice carried across the room where a pair of emerald eyes studied her, a petulant frown something hardly seen in the faintest of moonlight. "We've been given a task to keep up, and appearances are apart of that."

"Yeah, but feelings aren't." Natsuki grumbled lowly, her voice a bit rough from her chain smoking. "Push comes to shove, I'll sleep on the floor."

"You'd share the bed if it were Mai asking you." Shizuru said then crossing her arms, a soft little purr in her voice. "You'd likely even share if it were Nao, or Chie. If that's the case, why not share with me?"

"You wanna know why?" Natsuki bit out, she'd be at her wits end if she didn't catch Kanzaki soon. "They wouldn't touch me in questionable places, and they damn well know better than to walk in on me when I'm taking a damned shower."

"Still angry about that I see." Shizuru said then, her voice softer, and her smile now gone. "You don't have to forgive me, but I'm sure that you'll only trouble yourself with those matters."

"You never answered me." Natsuki finally said after a long pause. "There's no way in hell you can be alright with this."

"Even if I'm not, why would that matter?" In truth, she wanted Natsuki by her side. This room wasn't safe, she could feel it. "I'm not trying to seduce you, I'm trying to acquire some much needed sleep." She was also a woman, and she wasn't without her loneliness either. "Whatever genitalia you may have, our mission doesn't concern that in the slightest." She pulled her knees up to her chin to rest her head on a pillow, all the while gazing into the room. "Can you tell me what the others are like?"

"Who, the girls?" Natsuki sighed at that. "Really, there isn't much to tell, they're just Una's friends."

"They looked like a lot more than that tonight." Shizuru watched as Natsuki put her feet up on the table, the soft sound of socks sliding across the wood seemed like music to the otherwise silent room. The sound of the city backdrop was just as bad and no sound at all, and she didn't want to hear the sirens. "Just talk to me about something, will you? This room gives me the jitters."

"One spider makes a home in the corner, and I suffer for it." Natsuki's tiny tease was met with a sigh, and when she opened her eyes and sat forward, she could see Shizuru's eyes. They were firmly set upon the door, occasionally glancing at the drafty, cracked window. "Sorry..." Natsuki was lost at that, realizing for the first time just how different the two of them were. "I keep forgetting, this place isn't like home to you." She scratched her head, leaning back in the chair again. She wasn't at all worried that she was getting herself stuck firmly between the wall and the table. She wanted it that way, as two of the chair's legs lifted off of the ground.

"It's alright." Shizuru could accept that. This was new territory for her, in many ways. Once again, the room seemed just a little warmer, because Natsuki's voice gave her comfort.

"The women you met are cougars...that means they're older women, who like to date younger people, but I'm sure you gathered that much. They are Una's friends. I don't really know how she met them. Some of them have good jobs, some don't, but they'll always do things for Una, cause they really like her." Natsuki really didn't know where to start, so she merely ended it. "They took care of me, especially when Una couldn't. They're tough ladies, and yeah, some of them look a little rough around the edges, but they mean well."

"Aren't you cold?" Shizuru asked then. "Uncomfortable in that chair, perhaps?"

"Try sleeping out in the rain, compared to that, this is a picnic." Natsuki chuckled then, the truth in earnest made Shizuru pause.

"Natsuki..." The whisper was like a white flag. A soft admission at it's finest, and her breath caught in her throat. "I never knew." It was an apology, one so filled with remorse, that Shizuru had no idea where such a feeling had come from.

"No one really does." Natsuki shrugged then. "It was just a few times, nothing to get upset over. Every kid runs away once or twice, I was just stupid and picked a few bad days to do it." Natsuki really hadn't meant to cause whatever it was that she did, but the moist swirl of regret seemed so colorful. The dim backdrop of the pealing paint and the dusty, murky window, gifting a horrid light. "If I come to bed, will you just lay down, and stop wigging out over everything?"

"I'm not 'wigging out', as you so elegantly put it..."

…  
(Natsuki POV)

No, she wasn't wigging out...she was crying...

Maybe not on the outside...I didn't actually see tears, and when I went over to the bedside, I didn't feel any of them fall. They hadn't slipped down onto the pillow or anything, so even if there were tears falling from her eyes, it could have only been one, perhaps two at most. I felt lost at that...I know I'm rough around the edges...I get that I don't always say the right thing.

If the wire taps were on, and if the cameras were streaming live, no one dared to say anything. It was probably Mai on night time watch...she would know better than to make a sound in such a personal moment.

I don't remember if our moment had been broadcasting or not...if it was, if someone had been watching, then they'd mercifully kept to the shadows, and hadn't ever uttered a word. Even today, I'll never know, and I hope it stays that way. That night, my heart pounded with the admission, with an understanding. Shizuru, she could take care of herself in a world with normality...in a world where she had been born and raised, she could hunt down criminals with the best of them.

However, to live on my side of the fence, to rebel, and to live in the same shadows, to wade in the same muck...Shizuru had no idea how to do that...not that I really had a clue either, mind you.

It just came more natural to me...after all, my upbringing had been in places like that. It was childhood, even the sounds of gunshots were things that never drifted far away from my ears...in fact, when they were Una's, I took comfort in them, and her cloak and dagger world, the life of living with Una...I chose that...I wanted that.

The cougars at the bar were apart of my life, so fully, that I couldn't just explain it to Shizuru back then.

When I was a kid, there were times I stayed with them, and I think a few of them wanted to adopt me, but I never really wanted that. Every now and then, back when I was a kid, Una would ask me questions, or tell me all about them. Those women liked me, and didn't treat me with pity. I was always welcomed among them, and you know what they say...about it taking a village to raise a kid...I'd like to think they were that village for me. They toned me down, kept me in line, when Una just couldn't.

"_Maria's really kind, just like a grandmother."_ Una would tell me, more than I cared to admit. _"If you stayed with her, I'm sure you would like it. She would teach you how to bake, and ballroom dance. If you stayed with her Natsuki, you would be in a safe part of town, in a small, but comfortable two bedroom house. Would you like that?"_ I always told Una that I didn't want to leave her side. I would cling onto her...but when Una had to go away, I stayed with Maria the most. Maria never had children of her own...I don't know why, because she can be really motherly, but strict...I dunno...I just didn't want to stay with her.

Then there was Elliot Chandler...she was a blond haired, green eyed bombshell in her younger days...but even as she grew older, she just got more sexy in time...at least, that's what all the girls said...When I'd met her, as a child, she was already in her late twenties. She was the playful flirt...still is really. _"__She may not be conventional, Natsuki...but she means well."_ I guess she did...but Elliot was always sticking her nose into trouble back then. Even now, if you need a woman who can hold her own in a horde of confused men, Elliot's your girl. She'd go to hell and back for Una...she even dated her a while back. I don't have any problems with Elliot, she and I...well, we just didn't mesh well. She wanted me to be a young woman, and I wanted to be...well, I didn't want to be a little girl..I just wanted to be myself.

Elliot Confused me...but Rei Zarganote was the dark horse...just like the Shamrock family, Rei's family had been engrossed in the world of protection. Rei's family raised her into that would...but something happened, and she lost whoever it was she had been protecting. She walked away from the agency she worked at, but she never did put away her gun. I don't really know why type of revenge she's after, but the mission is personal, and I think she'll fight that battle until the day she dies...that's just the way Rei is.

Rei has this way about her. Quiet, calculating...a dominatrix of a woman. She had a darker outlook than the others, and even now, lives in a one bedroom flat. She looked at the world hatefully, and as I got older, driving deeper and deeper in the cloak and dagger world, I began to spend more time with Rei than I did with Maria. Una never wanted me to be coddled after I began learning to sling a gun, and Rei was the only one who could kick me down, and get me to stand back up. _"__You're no good to Una dead, kiddo, you remember that."_ Rei used to say that to me a lot...especially when I would hesitate to shoot, or I would fail in my training. _"__You'll be fine...just pull the trigger, and step forward in the pool of blood with meaning."_ I never understood her words back then, she was always blunt, but cryptic. _"__Everything you do, it has to have a meaning."_

Kyoko and Iruma are the two I never really had the opportunity to be close with. It wasn't that I didn't spend time with them, because I spent a lot of my life at the bar, and they were always around to play with me...checkers, card games, things like that...but when it came down to it, they never really took time like the others did. I don't even know their family names...they just...they didn't care enough about some little kid like me, they had their own lives, and I could see that. The other girls held a genuine interest, and saw it important to raise me right...well, as right as they could considering I followed Una around like a lost puppy.

Not Kyoko and Iruma...they didn't see things like that.

Everyone else acted like moms to me, in their own ways...but those two, they were more like aunts. They came around...watched me if someone else couldn't... protected me sometimes, but they just...the time investment was different for them, for whatever reason. Even now, Maria, as old as she's getting...she still runs the bar. She calls me all the time, looks after me, scolds me even...but she's still around. All of the other women let me become the adult that was expected of me, even as a teen, guiding me with a heavy hand, and an even heavier heart...because that's what I would need to succeed...but to Maria, I'm still that bright eyed little kid...one who didn't fit anyplace...not even as a gender...I was someone she had to treat gently, and protect with loving arms, when the rest of the wouldn't be so kind...always with fairness, even if she was pissed.

It was probably because of that kindness that Maria instilled...that wasn't as ruthless as Una...that I wasn't just a killer, or a person with a goal to prove.

So...when Shizuru's tears wouldn't spill from her eyes...I got in that bed, and crept under the covers, with one arm over her shoulders. I didn't sleep that night. I was just stuck in my own thoughts...of cookies and milk from Maria...wise words from Rei...the times I turned into a dress up doll with Elliot...even the games I would play at the end of a school day, just shooting the shit, with my family...or at least, what it had become. I remembered why I picked up the gun...why I chose to train, and live in this world of crime, and deception...

Because I wanted justice, but also, so that I could stand alongside of Una...follow in her footsteps. I wanted to see her smile...to nod at me, with that look of pride...I wanted her to say _"That's my Natsuki." _and really mean it. To say that I was hers...that I was her student, her kid...her ward to protect...at one time, I even wanted to be her lover...I wanted to be everything for Una, because I felt in a way, when I had nothing, she's offered me everything...would give me anything in her power. That's why I picked up the gun when I was little...that's why I worked so hard...and gather every bit of confidence I had within me, to try and swim in a world of sharks.

Una wouldn't have left me alone to shiver afraid of things in the dark...so, I couldn't leave Shizuru like that either.

My heart called for that, for my memories...and I remember thinking, would it really be so bad? Is it so terrible to treat Shizuru just a little more gently? It was only a job after all...I couldn't blame her for my anger...if there were anyone to blame for this, it would be Reito...and my desire to take him down. Shizuru, she wasn't apart of the plan, but, if she had to be my partner...I knew I shouldn't let her be hurt...just because I lived on the other side of the grass, where it was just a little bit more dry, and perhaps a tiny bit brown.

It wasn't green pastures...at least not for her...but wasn't I the one, who chose such a life?

When I thought about things like that, Shizuru became even more important to me...but the problem was, I just couldn't figure out why.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter...and I'll update again, when inspiration sparks at me.


End file.
